Niarnetta
by DAAMHarlock
Summary: Un hombre brujo le confia sus poderes a un joven sin pasado para lidiar con los angeles de paradiso, mientras una mujer intentara descubrir sus origenes, ambos tienen algo en comun, recuperar sus recuerdos. Contiene violencia, lenguaje fuerte y lemon.
1. Peligro Mortal

**DISCLAIMER: Bayonetta y Nier pertenecen a Sega y Square Enix respectivamente, no es de nadie más que de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **La trama del juego será la misma pero con los personajes de NieR en ellos.**

 **/**

 **PELIGRO MORTAL**

 **VIGRID – LOS ULTIMOS DIAS DE LA GUERRA DE CLANES**

Tras escucharse unos fuertes sonidos de muchísimo caos y destrucción entre ambos bandos, un joven de cabellos plateados ojiazul y de extraña vestimenta consistiendo de unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta de manga larga en color blanco y sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos por unos guantes de colores oscuros, había despertado después de haber estado inconsciente durante un largo tiempo, todo lo que veía era sangre, gente muerta y sobre todo unas gigantes figuras matándose entre si junto a unas personas que poco a poco iban muriendo asesinadas a su alrededor.

Muchos árboles estaban destrozados por obras de unos monstruos con aspectos de ángel, provenientes de Paradiso, así como el otro bando invocaban a los seres infernales de Inferno.

El joven corría y corría con el alma que lo llevaba al diablo, ¿cómo llegó hasta aquí? ¿Por qué estaba envuelto en una cruenta guerra sin sentido?

— ¿Qué demonios es todo esto? —pensó el joven asustado mientras corría como podía. — ¿Cómo llegué a esto?

El misterioso peliplateado se escondía tras un árbol solo para ver una masacre en donde unas chicas de extrañas vestimentas le disparaban a uno de los monstruos con una cabeza al revés y otras dos de dragón, lo que lo horrorizó de verdad es la forma como ese monstruo se comía a las chicas, una por una, estaba asustado, muy asustado.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue que esa criatura sintió su presencia y el joven peliplateado corrió por todo el bosque, pero el monstruo era demasiado rápido que con las uñas filosas le rajó la espalda provocándole graves heridas y comenzara a sangrar de forma alarmante.

— Mierda… Esto no se ve bien… —masculló el peliplateado adolorido.

El joven estaba tirado en su propio charco de sangre, estaba muy herido de muerte, sus parpados le pesaban muchísimo en lo que trataba de no cerrar los ojos, se oía sus propios latidos de corazón.

El monstruo de dos cabezas del dragón se disponía a acabar con su vida cuando de pronto, una figura muy gigantesca apareció para finalmente despedazar a la criatura en pedazos.

El joven peliplateado apenas podía tener claridad en la visión, pero no lograba ver a esa misteriosa persona acercándose, ¿acaso sería un enemigo, o un aliado?

— ¿Dónde están las demás brujas? ¿Acaso todas fueron abatidas por esos malditos ángeles de Paradiso? —comenzó la misteriosa figura que resultaba ser un hombre de cabellos blancos, era algo idéntico al muchacho, pero de aspecto maduro. Llevaba una camiseta de manga larga bajo una gabardina y unos pantalones de mezclilla, que por cierto estaba también manchado de sangre debido a una hemorragia que el mismo apenas pudo detener, al menos por un rato.

— ¿Q-Que pasó? —articulo el joven chico tratando de no perder la conciencia en tono débil.

— ¿Muchacho? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Parece que fuiste herido. —comento el hombre mayor al ver el estado deteriorado del chico. — No puede ser, la anciana líder de umbra cuenta con nosotros.

— ¿Anciana… de-de Umbra?

— Luego te explico, el futuro es muy cabrón, ¿eh? —negó el brujo mientras lo comenzaba a cargar en sus brazos. — ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

— No lo sé… No recuerdo mi nombre… Es tan confuso… —admitió el joven peliplateado no recordar nada de su pasado.

— Esta bien, me llamo Niar, el único brujo de Umbra, ahora depende ti. —concluyó el mencionado hombre mayor en lo que se alejaban de la zona de la muerte a un lugar desconocido.

/

 **UN DIA DESPUES DEL FINAL GUERRA – IGLESIA ABANDONADA.**

Despues de durar dos días inconsciente, el joven peliplateado lentamente abrió los ojos debido a unos rayos del sol tenue que penetraban las paredes transparentes de la iglesia, pero algo le pasaba al joven.

Ya no se sentía pesado, podía moverse con normalidad, sin problema alguno, aunque tambaleaba un poco pero no le era problema, lo que notó a continuación, fue que al verse el espejo notó que tenía un raro objeto redondo de oro con joyas y demás adornos pegado en el pecho.

Se disponía a explorar la iglesia medio destrozada cuando de un momento a otro vio a alguien tirado en el suelo acompañado de unas grandes manchas de sangre en el piso, ese era el mismo hombre que le había salvado la vida, con una herida de bala en la cabeza, muerto.

— No puede ser… ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? —articuló el joven impactado.

El joven caminaba lentamente para contemplar el cuerpo inerte de Niar, al lado habian unas cuatro pistolas sueltas cerca de él, al momento de tocar una de sus armas, un recuerdo invadió su mente.

/

 _ **FLASHBACK ~Musica: Nostalghia & Tyler Bates & Joe - Plastic Heart~**_

 _Mientras Niar cargaba al joven peliplateado fuera de la zona de guerra para mantenerlo a salvo, la herida en el abdomen empeoraba cada vez más, pero eso no lo detenía con tal de ir a un lugar seguro por un motivo muy importante._

— _Chico. Es todo lo que puedo hacer… por cualquiera de nosotros. —dijo el brujo cargándolo hacia lo que era esa dicha iglesia algo destrozada por la cruenta guerra entre los clanes._

— _¿Qué quiere decir, señor Niar? —preguntó el joven ya algo debilitado debido a que estaba perdiendo más sangre que de costumbre._

— _Eres mi última esperanza, la última esperanza de la líder de los Umbra. La última esperanza de todos. —declaró Niar sorprendiendo al chico._

— _Vi como usted mató a esa criatura, estoy seguro de que puede. —el joven peliplateado intentó animarlo a que continuara su lucha._

— _No, chico… —negó el brujo explicando sus razones. — Yo estoy reventado, me han herido de muerte y apenas he podido parar la hemorragia, soy un muerto viviente._

— _No es posible… —dijo el joven desconcertado por la noticia._

— _Pero tu… Puedes acabar con esto… ¡Debes hacerlo! —expresó Niar quitándose un raro objeto del tórax del pecho para luego ponérselo en el de él luego de sentarlo en una de las bancas._

 _En ese momento, el chico comenzó a sentir unos cambios raros en todo el cuerpo y mente, un aura roja lo rodeaba._

— _¿Qué me está pasando, señor? —inquirió el joven peliplateado asombrado._

— _Bienvenido al Umbra, hijo mio. Bienvenido a la guerra. —respondió Niar declarándole su identidad._

— _¿Qué dice? —indago el joven confundido. — ¿A que se refiere con que me uni a la guerra?_

— _Te has convertido en un brujo de Umbra, pero hay un alto precio que pagar, Yo te di el traje. Te di mi vida… Prométeme... —dijo Niar dándole motivos por la que luchar como un brujo a partir de ese momento. — Prométeme que lucharás al lado de cualquier bruja de Umbra que te encuentres, es todo lo que puedo hacer, eres todo lo que puedo hacer._

 _Fue entonces cuando el brujo de Umbra agarro una de sus pistolas y se encañono justo en la yugular._

— _A partir de ahora te llamarás Niar, y continuarás con mi legado. No me olvides. —concluyó el mencionado justo al darse un tiro, suicidándose._

— _íNiar! ¡no…! —expresó el ahora llamado por el nombre del hombre que acababa de morir._

 _El joven perdió el conocimiento para luego ser sumido en un sueño onírico…_

 _/_

 _ **SUEÑO ONIRICO**_

 _Todo era negro, todo eso estaba vacío, el joven, ahora bajo el nombre de Niar, trataba de buscar una salida caminando en círculos, cuando el fondo empezó a tornarse rojo como la sangre, y al darse vuelta se encontró con un ser diabólico de partículas negras, y ojos parcialmente amarillos, fue entonces cuando el chico se acordó de algo._

— _Pero si eres… —pausó consternado al empezar a reconocer a ese sujeto. —Shadowlord._

— _Me sorprende que sepas quien soy, jovencito. —comento el demonio de forma halagadora. —Parece que el viejo Niar te ayudo a salir vivo de esa cruenta guerra de clanes._

— _El señor Niar se dio un tiro, y ahora me encomienda continuar con su trabajo como ahora un brujo de Umbra… —explicó el joven._

— _Asi que es eso, bueno, vamos a formar un pacto, pero tendrás que entregarme tu alma, y a cambio tendrás poderes sobrenaturales que te ayudaran a sobrevivir a toda adversidad que surja. —explicó Shadowlord impactando al joven brujo en el proceso._

— _¿Tengo que… entregar mi alma? —cuestionó Niar pasmado por la declaración._

— _Si, es para que hagamos un pacto, por lo que te aconsejo que hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que te maten, de lo contrario, tu alma será arrastrada al inferno. —le comentó Shadowlord._

— _No puede ser… —dijo Niar preocupado._

— _Debes de hacerlo si quieres seguir con vida, además de evitar enfermedades que matan a los seres humanos… ¿Qué dices?_

 _Niar se puso a pensar un momento, si no aceptaba el pacto, no saldría con vida de cualquier batalla e incluso padecería una grave enfermedad que lo llegaría a matar, el señor Niar le habia confiado el destino y no debia defraudarlo de ninguna manera._

— _Acepto, hagamos el pacto. —accedió el joven Niar aceptando su destino sangriento._

— _Así será, Niar. —concluyó Shadowlord._

 _Y así fue como él y el ser demoniaco formaron el dicho pacto… Niar le había entregado su alma y sintió como unos misteriosos poderes fluían por sus venas, y de alguna forma comenzó a hacer unos misteriosos movimientos de break dance y cosas así. Luego también de la nada sacó unas dos pistolas con el nombre "Giustizia Nera" y empezó a disparar a unos blancos que parecían ser los que aparecieron en la guerra de clanes, matándolos en el proceso._

 _~FIN DE LA CANCION~_

/

 **DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD.**

Luego de ver ese recuerdo, finalmente entendió lo que debía de hacer a partir de ese momento, matar ángeles que se cruzaran en su camino, si quería seguir con vida.

En ese momento, de la nada apareció un grupo de esas clases de monstruos flotando en frente de Niar dispuestos a pelear y exterminarlo.

 **[NieR: Replicant/Gestalt Nightmares & Arrange Tracks: Emil / Ultimate Weapon No. 7]**

El chico en ese momento sacó sus pistolas para luego dispararles a los monstruos y fue así como de alguna forma comenzó repartir varias golpizas de forma habilidosa no solo con las manos sino con los pies haciendo movimientos de artes marciales.

Niar agarró la cola de uno de los ángeles y lo lanzó contra la pared agrietándola, entonces cargó contra el monstruo y de un balazo en la cabeza lo hizo pedazos haciendo que este explotara en ciertas cantidades de sangre.

Los demás intentaron asestarle un golpe con sus lanzas pero Niar sin querer hizo que el tiempo se ralentizara al momento de esquivar el ataque, todo se movía lento a excepción de él.

Fue así como el joven peliplateado les metió una buena tunda realizando varios ataques maleficio para poder acabar con toda la horda de enemigos.

Tenía mucha más agilidad, muchísimo más el mismo hombre mayor.

 **[Fin de la canción]**

Después de terminar con ellos, Niar caminó hacia las puertas para dejar la iglesia, sin siquiera percatarse de que estaba siendo observado por una misteriosa figura en lo muy alto del lugar.

El joven decidió empezar una nueva vida como un brujo de Umbra, y tarde o temprano descubrir su pasado.

Su nombre era: Niar…

/

 **EN LA ACTUALIDAD…**

Dentro de un gran avión militar, estaban unos cuantos nobles de Vigrid formados en una sola línea, siendo visto a escondidas por unas dos misteriosas figuras esbeltas detrás de la pared.

Fue así como todos esos nombres sacaron un cuchillo, y luego se dieron una apuñalada en el corazón, derramando sangre en el proceso para luego transformarse en unos monstruos ángeles en el proceso.

/

 **CEMENTERIO.**

Llovía muchísimo en todo ese lugar en lo que parecía ser un servicio funeral, o eso es lo que se pensaba…

— Parece que el Eggman ha caído por última vez. Hasta el viejo Eggman el Destructor acababa aplastado al final, ¿no? —hablo un hombre gordo de sombrero negro en acento italiano caminando hacia una hermosa y esbelta monja alta de ropas blancas haciendo oraciones con unos lentes y una marca debajo de los labios en una esquina inferior.

—Sabes, todavía no entiendo por que demonios me hiciste venir aquí, yo solo reparto la mercancía… Oye, ¿No sabes que dia es hoy?

La monja lo que hacía era rezar en un idioma extraño, ignorando los comentarios del tipo que le estaba hablando.

— Leer el libro del señor no servirá de nada. La gente deseaba que mataran de una vez a ese imbécil. —continúo hablando el gordito no importando ser ignorado por la mujer. — Mira a tu alrededor… El viejo Eggman no era famoso. Todo sea por la familia. Si no nos ocupamos de él, se ocupan de nosotros; y yo prefiero los zapatos de goma, el cemento es muy pesado.

La ciudad de Vigrid era asi, y el hombre del sombrero negro lo sabía, continuaba hablando de varias cosas sin sentido.

— Si por mi fuera, rezaría para que acabara bien frito, o por lo menos tostado. —continuaba hablando el hombre mientras se fumaba un cigarro. —Reza todo lo que quieras, pero este solo acaba viendo al Señor, si el Señor baja a desayunar.

Fue asi como al gordito le dio hambre.

— Hablando de comida, ¿te queda mucho? Mis hijos están haciendo pastel de cumpleaños para esta noche. Esos cabroncitos son de lo mejor. —comentó contemplando el ataúd. — Bueno pues, adiós… —se despidió soltando el cigarro, disponiéndose a irse…

De repente, una luz tenue amarilla invadió el cementerio alarmando al hombre, quien se detuvo en seco.

— ¡¿Qué mierda…? ¡¿Estan aquí?! —farfulló poniéndose nervioso ante lo que se avecinaba más adelante. —¡¿Por ese imbécil?! ¡Odio esa maldita luz! ¡No puedo ver nada!

El hombre sin querer tumbó una lápida debido a lo muy nervioso que estaba, sin siquiera percatarse de lo que tenía en frente, no porque no tuviera buena vista, sino como algo que ni siquiera un ser humano común y corriente como él podía mirar.

— ¡¿Pero están ahí, ¿no?! —indagó el hombre tratando de levantar la lápida. — ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! ¡Puedes verlo, ¿verdad?!

— Los veo. Son mensajeros de Dios, descendiendo sobre sus divinos rayos hasta la Tierra. —la monja finalmente hablo mirando hacia arriba.

— ¡Dios… mío! —expresó el gordito empezando a asustarse por el comentario de la mujer.

— Señor, muéstranos el camino y protege las almas de nuestros seres queridos por toda la eternidad. —rezó la mujer en tono tranquilo para crear un extraño portal con su dedo índice.

La monja realizó un gran salto hacia el dicho portal solo para presenciar los mismos ángeles monstruos en el aire, el hombre en cambio vio como ella desaparecía, o mejor dicho se hacía invisible, fue así como se escuchó varios golpes y varias detonaciones haciendo que él se alejara corriendo del lugar intentando ponerse a salvo.

En la perspectiva de la mujer, el hombre del sombrero se hizo invisible, en cambio los ángeles de aspecto grotesco se hicieron visibles y la misteriosa monja comenzó a repartir golpes de forma brutal por medio de las patadas y puñetazos mandándolos a dormir.

Llegaron otros más pero la mujer se miraba muy decidida.

— Se ven cansados… Dejen que los mande a dormir… —sentenció la mujer caminando como si de una pasarela se tratase.

Entonces reanudo sus golpizas a los ángeles por todo el lugar mientras el hombre gordito seguía huyendo como el alma lo llevaba al diablo con todo y las lápidas siendo destruidas.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Por favor! ¡Es mi día de cumpleaños! —masculló visiblemente miedoso por el ambiente.

La monja seguía vapuleando a los ángeles por medio de uno de ellos en una vuelta de 360 grados para luego lanzarlo contra las demás lápidas creando un efecto domino hasta el punto de casi golpear al gordito, quien se caía hacia atrás con una de las tumbas cayendo cerca en medio de sus piernas.

El hombre estaba visiblemente aterrado, pensaba que esos tipos lo iban a terminar matando en lo que rezaba diciendo que retiraba todo lo que decía sobre Eggman y que solo estaba bromeando.

De repente, la tapadera del ataúd salió volando para la sorpresa del señor del sombrero, y entonces apareció un hombre grandulón calvo de piel morena con alguna clase de tatuaje en el rostro, lentes negros y una vestimenta básica que consistía en una gabardina marrón y pantalones del mismo color, todo eso lo hacía ser un hombre intimidante, con quien nadie, absolutamente nadie debía toparse por ningún motivo.

— La próxima vez que intenten ponerme una mano encima, mejor asegúrense de que estoy muerto… —les habló el calvo en tono aterrador dándoles una mirada asesina. — ¡Ahora quítense de mi camino…! ¡LARGUENSE!

Fue asi como los monstruos salieron volando gracias a ese eco que aquel hombre lanzó, realmente si que sabía lidiar con esa clase de monstruos.

— ¿Ro… Ro… Rodin? —tartamudeó el gordito pasmado por los hechos.

— Pero si es mi viejo amigo Enzo… —dijo el mencionado en tono casual, pero manteniendo su intimidante postura en lo que encendía su cigarro con su pulgar. — ¿Qué tal si te largas de aquí? —Si te mueres, tendré que volver a ese agujero por el dinero que me debes.

Enzo se tuvo que esconder tras una lápida tras escuchar las palabras mientras la monja agarraba a uno de los ángeles grotescos para hacer el mismo efecto domino hasta que uno de ellos termino golpeándose la cabeza contra la lápida.

— Angelitos traviesos… Voy a darles unos buenos azotes como a ustedes les gustan… —sentenció la chica en tono juguetón mientras los agarraba a todos con una sola mano y de un solo golpe los hizo trizas.

— Que belleza… —comentó Rodin satisfecho por la forma de pelear de la mujer.

La monja dio un gran salto hacia los demás monstruos para intentar vapulearlos, pero ella tenía otros planes…

Es entonces cuando se dejó cortar en ciertas partes del vestuario como en el hombro, pierna, en el trasero y finalmente en una parte de los pechos, llegando a tal grado de casi enseñar la gran parte de la piel.

 **[Bayonetta OST: Fly Me to the Moon (Non-Stop Climax Mix)]**

Es así como la mujer se quitó la ropa mostrando su gran escultural, esbelto, y excelentemente formado cuerpo de cabellos negros para luego ser cubierto como por arte de magia formándose un atuendo del mismo color de su pelo, pero eso la hacía más atractiva, al contrario.

Con tan solo ver a la mujer lanzarle la mirada, Rodin captó el mensaje que le estaba dando y fue asi como abrió uno de los ataúdes para darle lo que quería.

— ¡Bayonetta! —dijo el calvo lanzándole una clase de pistolas, a lo que ella con muchísimo gusto aceptó.

Y asi la mencionada empezó a repartir golpes a los ángeles metiéndoles varios balazos de una forma no solo como toda una guerrera, sino de forma juguetona y haciendo movimientos sensuales como si estuviera haciendo un gran baile erótico frente a la audiencia, aun si utilizaba la gran brutalidad contra ellos.

— ¡Vaya morro, me lanzaste esos juguetes tan baratos…! —le reclamó Bayonetta algo disgustada pero solo un poco.

— No te preocupes por la calidad. —respondió Rodin a punto de dar un golpe a un ángel. — ¡Tengo cantidad!

Rodin le lanzo otras dos pistolas, las cuales terminaron en los tobillos de la chica después de que sensualmente levantara las piernas, luego puso un pie encima de uno de los ángeles y de inmediato disparó varias balas sacándole varios litros de sangre.

Bayonetta seguía combatiendo a los ángeles usando su sexualidad y haciendo movimientos muy pero muy sugerentes hasta el punto de hacer un pequeño pole dance mientras seguía disparándoles.

— ¡Pistolas! —pidió la pelinegra.

Rodin le seguía tirando todas las pistolas que le quedaban mientras ella seguía agarrándose a golpes con los monstruos, hasta que eventualmente ya no le quedaron más.

Para compensarlo, le lanzo lo que parecía ser una paleta y esta la saboreó de forma muy pero muy 'gustosa', para luego golpear a un ángel de forma muy salvaje y luego acribillarlo hasta hacerlo pedazos.

— ¡No se queden ahí mirando! ¡Los voy a poner a trabajar! —declaró Rodin mientras agarraba una lanza de un ángel para mandarlos a volar como si fuera jugar al golf. — Hasta aquí hemos llegado, ¡Ya no puedo ayudarte más, Bayonetta!

Los demas monstruos intentaron embestirla por medio de un ataúd, pero Bayonetta logró esquivarlos con muchísima eficacia dando vuelta hacia atrás y asi subirse en él para seguirles disparando.

Después bajo hacia el suelo apuntando hacia arriba por medio de un pose de baile.

— Mientras haya música, seguiré bailando. —sentenció Bayonetta en tono sensual.

Y así la mujer continuó vapuleando a más ángeles como sabía hacer, utilizar su técnica de sexualidad y brutalidad combinadas para provocar a sus enemigos y asi acabar con ellos, mientras tanto, Enzo estaba escondido detrás de una de las grandes lapidas cuando un ángel invisible lo agarró por la espalda y se lo llevó hacia la parte baja del cementerio.

— ¡Hey! ¡Todavía no estoy muerto! —le reclamó el hombre fastidiado. — ¡No puedes llevarme así nada más! ¡Lo que estás haciendo es ilegal! ¡Es una advertencia!

Bayonetta, al ver eso se dirigió hacia el lugar solo para aterrizar encima de un vehículo, destrozándolo por 'accidente'.

— ¡Maldicion! ¡¿Quién hizo eso?! —exclamó Enzo en tono graciosamente molesto mientras seguía agarrado por ese mismo monstruo. — ¡Me lo acabo de comprar!

Los demás angeles rodearon a la chica mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesta a seguirles partiendo la cara.

— ¡¿No se han enterado de que no hay lugar para ustedes en este mundo?! —declaró Bayonetta en su usual tono de toda una mujer hecha y derecha.

Y fue asi como ella llevó a cabo ese enfrentamiento, entre todos intentaron golpearla, pero eso no fue problema para Bayonetta, ya que con toda la destreza logró destrozarlos a todos a diestra y siniestra como toda una bruja de Umbra sabía hacer.

— Rodin debería pagarme por usar estos juguetitos. —comentó Bayonetta al respecto sobre las armas baratas.

— ¡¿Sabes lo que me costará arreglar esto?! —expresó Enzo algo enfadado por su carro. — ¡¿Cómo mierdas voy a meterme con esos cabrones?!

El gordito logró arrancar el auto para la satisfacción de la pelinegra.

— El motor todavía funciona bien… —expresó Bayonetta en ese estado manteniendo su estado cool. — Ahora, vamos a un poco de lo que has estado averiguando. Enzo, tengamos una pequeña charla…

— ¡¿Ya ves?! ¡Por eso quería irme a casa! —se quejó el mencionado ya muy nervioso. — Me acaban de agarrar en el aire… algo… invisible… ¡¿Y aun así quieres que te dé la información?! Nada de eso te basta.

— Síguete quejando así y despertarás a Eggman de entre los muertos… —Rodin les lanzaba una fuerte advertencia, cosa que asustó más al gordito. —Y no creo que eso les guste a ninguno de los dos. Nos vemos después, Bayonetta. Algo me dice que vas a tener que darte prisa con nuestro proyecto especial, antes de que suceda algo muy gordo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Rodin! —expresó Enzo intentando preguntarle algo. — ¡¿Qué pasa con Eggman?!

— Con lo popular que era, seguro que lo odian ahí abajo tanto como lo odiabas tú cuando estaba aquí arriba. —comentó Bayonetta de forma despectiva. —Necesitamos asegurarnos de que no vuelva arrastrándose cuando lo saquen de patitas a la calle.

— No hay nada que un lecho de flores no pueda arreglar, entiérralo. —declaró Rodin haciendo aparecer una pala para Enzo.

— Ya lo oíste. —habló Bayonetta mientras descansaba cómodamente dentro del auto. —Termina en cinco minutos, o de lo contrario irás a casa a pie.

— ¡¿Qué?! —farfulló Enzo haciendo lo que podía para evitar esa humillación. — ¡No me dejen aquí!

/

En las calles de la ciudad, Enzo y Bayonetta viajaban por el tramo de una autopista, el gordito se miraba sumamente estresado debido a ese suceso, la bruja en cambio, lucia tranquila haciendo cuenta de que era un día cualquiera.

— ¡Vaya día! ¡Estoy realmente jodido! —se quejaba Enzo por la situación.

Y para rematar, un espejo del auto se rompió y lógicamente esto lo obligaría a gastarse casi todo el dinero que había ganado trabajando para que le repararan el auto, y todo por la culpa de las travesuras que Bayonetta hizo, aunque a esta no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

— Enzo, ¿Y si miras la carretera? —le avisó la pelinegra al ver que este no ponía atención por donde iba. —Presta atención, querido.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada?! ¡No creas que tú tampoco la libraste! —le seguía replicando el mencionado ya demasiado fastidiado. —Mira que hay gente con la porquería hasta el cuello en esta ciudad, pero pelearse contra los mensajeros de dios, uno puede terminar vapuleado.

Por no fijarse, Enzo por poco chocaba contra un tráiler si no fuera que logró esquivarlo, sin embargo el volante se rompió y Enzo estaba tan nervioso que no podía poner eso en su lugar pero al final de cuentas logró ensamblarlo.

— Y encima vistiéndote de monja… ¡Cuando llegues al más allá, la pasarás muy mal en peor!

— Que quieres que te diga, me gustan los disfraces y los juguetes son buenos también… —comentó Bayonetta utilizando su usual tono de una dama con clase.

— Hace 20 años, despertaste encerrada en un ataúd en el fondo de un lago. —argumentó Enzo recordando más o menos lo que pasó ese dia. — Todo lo que recuerdas es que eres una bruja y que estas aquí para matar a todo aquel que lleve un halo encima de la cabeza para que no te arrastren de regreso a Inferno…

Lo que Enzo decía era que Bayonetta tenía que estar matando ángeles para evitar aquel cruel destino de vivir en Inferno, era por eso que la bruja de Umbra hacia lo que hacía con esa gran clase de monstruos que se metían en su camino.

— Y yo que pensaba que me estaban jodiendo la vida… ¡Que te obliguen a matar angelitos para ganarte la vida, es un vil disparate!

— Si necesitaba un biógrafo, a ti no te consideraría mi primera elección. —aclaró Bayonetta encarándolo de forma juguetona. —Yo me encargo del funeral, y tú me das la información que te pedí. Ese fue nuestro trato.

— ¡Oh, Por favor! ¡Mira como me dejaron el auto! —Enzo hizo un puchero. — Voy a trabajar de a gratis después de esto. Al menos podrías dejarme echar un trago en el bar de Rodin antes de empezar con el interrogatorio.

Enzo le mencionó a Bayonetta que la información que él mismo tenia era bueno, y que eso la ayudaría a encontrar la piedra que le faltaba de las dos, además algo de su pasado.

En ese preciso segundo, unos recuerdos vagos invadieron la mente de Bayonetta, algunos consistía en cierta parte de lo que Enzo mencionaba, como despertarse en el lago, en un santuario y algunos más pero esos era ambiguos.

— ¡Siempre prefieren las joyas al dinero! ¡Como todas…!— seguía hablando cuando repentinamente la bruja le agarró fuertemente por la camiseta, y eso le hizo pensar que se estaba pasando de la raya. — ¡Dios! ¡¿No puedes aguantar las bromas?!

— Enzo… alguien te dio un lindo regalito… —comentó Bayonetta haciéndole ver que no era por la broma, sino por otra cosa. —Lástima que no soporto esos pequeños micrófonos…

Todo era tranquilo hasta que el gordito notó algo en el retrovisor que lo alarmó.

— Eh… ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! — exclamó Enzo al ver el desastre que se aproximaba.

Habia un avión se acercaba hacia donde estaban los dos y causó una colisión haciendo que Enzo girara hacia la izquierda bruscamente y debido a que el avión se estrellaba salió volando del lugar.

Luego repentinamente el tiempo se volvió demasiado lento y Bayonetta creó el mismo portal para cruzarlo y ver a los monstruos rodeando el avión.

Al momento de que la pelinegra se subió en él, unas balas perforaron la pared formando un circulo muy grande para de inmediato salir disparado hacia donde se paraba Bayonetta, quien con sabiduría y sus habituales movimientos muy sugerentes logra mantenerse en esa posición al otro lado de donde de dos figuras que resultaron ser unas dos mujeres esbeltas y esculturales de cabellos rubios platinos, y de pelo plateados, de ropas rojas y azul cielo respectivamente.

Ambas usaron sus destrezas para asesinar a los no solo en tierra al lado de ese muro, sino en el aire, realmente ambas tenían una buena química en cuanto al combate y destreza en las artes oscuras y de armamento.

Bayonetta miraba con atención a las dos, sin siquiera percatarse de que había una figura peleando en lo más alto en el cielo arriba de ellas.

— ¡¿Ustedes?! —inquirió la bruja justo al verlas aterrizar de forma impresionante.

— ¿Qué pasó, Bayonetta? —comentó la rubia platino en tono de burla. — ¿De tanto echarte una siesta te ablandaste?

— ¿Esa es la bruja que despertó hace 20 años, no es así? —preguntó la peliplateada al verla en persona en ese mismo tono.

— Exacto, Kainé… —le afirmó la chica de las ropas rojas. —Veamos de lo que esa chica es capaz de hacer para resolver este problema.

En eso una gran cantidad de ángeles invadieron el lugar, Bayonetta estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlos junto con las otras dos brujas, cuando de pronto notó algo acercándose a una gran velocidad.

 **[NieR: Replicant/Gestalt OST: Blu-Bird]**

Fue ese momento cuando una misteriosa figura aterrizó de forma muy brutal cortando a un ángel en dos con mucha facilidad por medio de una katana y a los otros más a base de puñetazos, patadas y balazos combinados para la impresión de las tres brujas.

Pero lo que les dejó boquiabiertas a las dos, a excepción de Bayonetta, es que no era precisamente una bruja de Umbra, sino un hombre joven peliplateado apuesto con los mismos poderes.

— ¿Qué rayos? — murmuró la rubia platino en ese estado. — ¿Qué hace ese tipo usando los mismo poderes de una bruja de Umbra? No importa, no creo que ese hombre resista por mucho.

Sin darle más lugar a preámbulos, los cuatro se pusieron a destrozar a los grotescos ángeles a base de la brutalidad y destreza de cada uno de ellos, era como un baile en la que ellos coincidían, era como si hubiera química entre ellos, al menos por el momento...

 **[FIN DE LA CANCION]**

Justo al terminar de combatirlos, los cuatro se apuntaron con las pistolas entre sí.

— ¿Quién eres, jovencito? — inquirió la peliplateada mirándolo a los ojos intrigada.

— Podria decir lo mismo sobre ustedes… —respondió el misterioso joven. —Es increíble que haya pasado muchos siglos y sigan saliendo esas cucarachas celestiales.

— Se ve que estás muy bien informado, cariño. — comentó Bayonetta utilizando su tono juguetón lanzándole una mirada coqueta. — Para ser hombre pudiste destrozar a esos angelitos tan traviesos sin problemas.

— No me van a creer, pero soy un brujo de Umbra. —declaró el peliplateado para la sorpresa de las chicas.

— Eso es imposible, ningún hombre puede formar parte de las brujas. —respondió la peliplateada incrédula.

— Pues déjame decirte que ya hubo uno, un hombre quien me cedió sus poderes antes de morir. —aclaró el brujo el motivo.

— No me digas que lo… —la peliplateada iba a reprenderlo severamente cuando el muchacho la interrumpió.

— Antes de enfadarte, déjame aclararles a todas que yo no lo asesiné, se suicidó. El señor Niar me pidió que continuara su trabajo de la matanza contra esos ángeles grotescos que no dejan de venir, ya que él ya no podía seguir, estaba muy herido de muerte y me encomendó esa tarea. —les aclaró el joven sin rastro de mentiras en el rostro.

— Con que era eso… Te creo muchacho… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó Kainé curiosa.

— Niar… Ese es el nombre que el señor me puso al momento de morir. —respondió el mencionado.

Justo en ese momento un gran camión traspasaba y el tiempo volvía a la normalidad solo para esquivarlo, pero Bayonetta y el misterioso peliplateado los había perdido de vista a las dos, pero de inmediato las captaron yéndose del lugar por los techos de los edificios.

— No sé quién seas… Pero si quieres echarme una mano, adelante. —dijo Bayonetta abriendo el dicho portal.

— Considéralo hecho. — accedió Niar haciendo lo propio.

Asi los dos cruzaron sus respectivos portales para ayudar a Enzo aterrizar a salvo, mientras Niar aventaba el auto a la tierra firme, Bayonetta lanzó a Enzo hacia dentro de él de forma segura.

Los dos se quedaron algo absortos recordando los rostros de las mujeres.

— Esas chicas… —dijo Bayonetta en ese estado.

Fue ese momento cuando un recuerdo le invadió la mente, esa rubia platino se paraba enfrente de la pelinegra sosteniendo un arma blanca, luego cargó contra Bayonetta y la apuñaló en el corazón, aparentemente matándola en el proceso.

A Niar también le sucedía lo mismo, tuvo un recuerdo en donde conoció a esa persona de los cabellos de plata y presenció la forma que mataba a una monstruosidad por un rayo pero de otra manera.

Y así fue como Bayonetta, Enzo y hasta Niar dejaron las calles para ir a un lugar a donde casi ningún ser humano iría…

/

 **LAS PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO**

Los tres se habían adentrado a ese lugar que venía siendo un bar como cualquier otro, pero ese era accesible para ciertas personas que en este caso venían siendo Bayonetta, quien estaba en la barra y Niar también, y Enzo, quien estaba sentado en una mesa.

— Esos imbéciles saben cómo llamar la atención. De ellos se habla hasta en mi ciudad. —dijo Rodin para luego dirigir su mirada al joven. — Y tu jovencito, se ve que sabes utilizar artes oscuras de las brujas de Umbra, ¿De dónde habrás sacado esos poderes?

— Es una larga historia, Niar me pasó todas sus habilidades antes de morir… —respondió el mencionado tratando de no parecer nervioso ante la mirada del moreno.

— Niar… Mi viejo amigo… De seguro sacrificó su vida por ti y te confió en el destino que te has estado enfrentando hasta ahora. —articuló Rodin cabizbajo recordándolo por un momento, solo para luego recuperarse rapido.

— Lo siento. —le dio el pésame el joven.

— No me digas… —comentó la bruja al oir la noticia.

— No importa, el punto es que cada vez es más difícil distinguir un mundo de otro. —continuó el grandulón con el tema. —Mundo humano, Inferno, Paradiso. ¿Puedes diferenciarlos tú, Bayonetta?

— Y encima tenemos Purgatorio, si te quedas demasiado tiempo luchando ahí pierdes la noción. —explicó la bruja.

— ¿Cómo está eso de que se interesó por la metafísica? —preguntó el joven Niar curioso.

— Hay que mantener el equilibrio, ¿no? —manifestó Rodin concernido por el asunto. —Aunque algunos de ellos se dediquen a meterse con los humanos… Tenemos que mantener el estatus quo, el problema es que la gente no deja de causar problemas. Si seguimos asi, el libro del Apocalipsis será como la ''Mama Ganso''. Se armará un gran alboroto en el cielo e infierno.

Pero a Bayonetta no parecía preocuparle tanto el asunto.

—Por mí, que el cielo y el infierno desaparezcan, yo y ese jovencito tenemos nuestros propios problemas… —declaró la bruja despreocupada.

—Algo está pasando, todo fue muy descarado, y el tarado de Enzo fue demasiado oportuno eso apesta a una vil jugarreta. —habló Rodin muy molesto ante eso último. —Alguien de quien no te acuerdas te está llamando, Bayonetta, y parece que tú tampoco te acuerdas de alguien, muchacho.

Rodin abrió una compuerta mostrándoles un gran arsenal de armas escondidas en el lugar mientras este se metió a un cuarto secreto por una cosa.

— Que armamento tiene, ¿eh? —comentó Niar contemplando las armas.

— Es un hombre que no se anda con rodeos cuando un animal amenaza su territorio, pretty boy. —dijo Bayonetta de forma muy coqueta, ruborizándolo levemente.

— Ya lo creo. —coincidió el peliplateado manteniendo la compostura.

— Les tengo una sorpresa para los ustedes dos. —les avisó Rodin trayéndoles una gran envoltura. —El mismísimo diablo mataría por hacerse con la aleación de la que están hechas. —No las arruinen, son únicas.

Acto seguido removió la envoltura revelándoles cuatro nuevas armas, las cuales eran para Bayonetta, y una espada que lucía muchísimo más filosa que la otra espada que traía en la espalda.

Bayonetta miró sus nuevas armas de fuego mostrando su seductora faceta, entonces agarra una de forma muy sugerente.

Niar por su parte agarró su espada mostrando una sonrisa sutil para contemplar su nueva arma, luego entonces Bayonetta decide realizar un pequeño espectáculo en la mesa haciendo movimientos eróticos, en lo que Rodin hacia otra bebida de copa para los dos y Niar probaba su nueva arma.

Luego terminaron apuntándose los unos a los otros con sus respectivos objetos, pero sin tener intenciones de atacarse.

— Llamándome. ¿Eh? — dijo Bayonetta de forma sensual. —No me interesan las invitaciones extrañas, aunque… estoy algo cansada de estar matando ''querubines''. Quizas debería ir por algo con más de… clase.

— No veas como te vas a poner esta noche, nena. —comentó Rodin en tono casual. —No quiero meterme en tus asuntos, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer? Esa gente a la que te enfrentas no es de la que espera a que te recuperes.

Al darse la vuelta, se percató de que los brujos habían desaparecido de la vista.

— ¡Enzo, lo que bebiste va directo a tu cuenta, maldito imbécil…! —declaró golpeando la mesa poniendo la copa, de manera de que el gordito se cayera de la silla del susto.

/

 **ESTACION DEL TREN**

Bayonetta estaba determinada a ir a Vigrid a descubrir cosas de su pasado, se mezclaba entre la gente cuando sus instintos le avisaron de que alguien se acercaba, apuntó sus pistolas hacia esa dirección, pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba las bajó.

— Pretty boy, ¿Pero qué andas haciendo por estos lares? —lo saludó la bruja en su usual tono sexy.

— Pues yo también voy para allá, yo también necesito descubrir quién soy en realidad. —respondió Niar en forma casual mostrando determinación.

— Muy bien, cariño, los dos nos ocuparemos de nuestro propios 'asuntos'. —declaró la bruja de Umbra comportándose bien coqueta.

— Eh… Si… —concluyó el peliplateado en lo que ambos iban hacia adentro del tren.

FIN DEL PROLOGO

 **NOTA:**

 **Me tardé mucho tiempo en decidir en escribir un fanfic asi como este, voy a aclarar algunas cosas:**

 **\- Decidí poner al joven Nier (Version Replicant) como el brujo que acompañará a nuestra querida bruja.**

 **-El mayor que le cedió sus poderes de Umbra al joven es su contraparte que salió en versión Gestalt.**

 **\- La nueva espada que agarró el joven Niar es la Ultima Blade de Final Fantasy XV, y en esa trama es la más poderosa, dado a que es su estilo de pelear además de tirar balas.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lamento si se les hizo muy largo el capítulo, por cierto.**

 **Cambio y fuera.**


	2. Llegando a Vigrid

**DISCLAIMER: Bayonetta y Nier pertenecen a Sega y Square Enix respectivamente, no es de nadie más que de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **/**

 **CAPITULO 1 – LLEGANDO A VIGRID**

En alguna parte del Vigrid lejos de la ciudad, Kainé estaba parada arriba de un duomo italiano pensando en ese muchacho, hubo ciertos recuerdos que regresaron a su mente, como la forma que jugaban juntos en plena infancia. Luego uno que parecía ser una melancólica despedida en la plena guerra de clanes con un Niar derramando lagrimas para después realizar un hechizo que lo hizo desmayarse y asi Kainé desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—Ese chico… me resulta conocido… —murmuró Kainé estupefacta. — ¿Pero como es que tengo una corazonada?

Era una buena pregunta, a Kainé le llamaba la atención la presencia de ese joven brujo de Umbra, de alguna manera sentía que lo había visto en algún momento de su vida, y tarde o temprano recuperaría la memoria de una forma u otra.

/

 **DENTRO DEL TREN**

Bayonetta y Niar iban dormidos en unos asientos en lo que el tren se dirigía hacia Vigrid, la bruja estaba pensando en lo que Enzo le había dicho momentos antes.

Recordaban cuando el hombre del sombrero les dijo lo siguiente:

— _Me enteré de que hay un tipo en Europa intentando colocar un pedrusco enorme en el mercado negro. Lo llama ''El Ojo Derecho'', dice que forma parte de un conjunto conocido como los ''Los Ojos del Mundo''. Coincide bastante con lo que tú y aquel jovencito están buscando, ¿no crees? Ahora, aquí viene lo gracioso, la piedra pasa por las manos más poderosas durante cientos de años, desaparece, y es así cuando el mercado negro se aloca por ella. El vendedor pedía un ojo de la cara por la piedra, y claro, nadie se la puede permitir. La piedra vuelve por donde vino… ¡pero sin que todo el mundo descubra antes donde esta ese propietario! Supongo que se van a divertir con esto… me encanta meterme con los ricos. Claro que cuando lo encuentren, no se olviden de su buen amigo Enzo, quien se ha arriesgado el cuello por ti y ese chico. ¿Sáquenle algo de dinero, de acuerdo? Bueno, será mejor que se vayan antes de que pierdan la pista. Disfruten de ese paraíso europeo en medio de la nada, que es Vigrid…_

Bayonetta otra vez tuvo esos mismos vagos recuerdos en donde despertaba y el momento en donde la misteriosa mujer de cabellos rubios platinos se paraba enfrente de ella.

Niar también tuvo sus mismos recuerdos de despedida con Kainé y lo que lo llegó a despertar abruptamente fue el momento cuando el hombre mayor se daba un balazo delante de él.

— _No me olvides… —dijo el Niar viejo justo antes de suicidarse._

Eso hizo que el joven despertase en ese estado y Bayonetta lo notara.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la bruja.

— Si… Estoy bien. —afirmó Niar intentando no mostrar su vulnerabilidad pero la mujer no era tonta.

— Hey, te veo preocupado, pretty boy. —declaró Bayonetta en ese estado.

— Lo siento, es que últimamente he estado teniendo unos recuerdos muy ambiguos. —confesó Niar. —Ademas, siento como si hubiera conocido a la chica del mismo cabello que el mio. —declaró refiriéndose a Kainé.

— Parece que tenemos algo en común… —reconoció la bruja de los cabellos negros coincidiendo con el joven brujo. — Los dos perdimos la memoria.

— ¿Tú crees?

— No lo sé, tú dime.

— Bienvenidos a Vigrid, nuestra última parada. —se escuchó el anuncio desde el altavoz. —Se pedirán las visas de entrada a todos los viajeros.

— Lo malo es que no tenemos una visa. —comentó Niar nervioso.

— No necesitamos visa, los dos somos invisibles ante las personas, es más, nadie puede escucharnos tampoco, vas a estar bien, pretty boy. —expresó Bayonetta usando su usual tono juguetón, tranquilizándolo.

—Al desembarcar deberán preparar sus vidas de entrada a Vigrid para su inspección. Asegúrense de llevarse todas sus pertenencias con ustedes. —el dueño de la estación seguía dando instrucciones cuando los dos se levantaron de la silla.

— ¿Qué tal si caminamos un poco? —le propuso la bruja de buen humor.

— Esta bien, ya me andaba doliendo el trasero. —accedió el peliplateado con muchísimo gusto.

Bayonetta y Niar se pusieron a caminar por todo el pasillo como todos unos aventureros, aunque la bruja caminaba como si estuviera en una pasarela, algo muy propio de ella.

De repente, el pasillo se oscureció haciendo que ambos pararan en seco.

— ¿Pero qué pasa? —dijo Niar consternado.

— Has llegado, querida. —se escuchó la voz de un misterioso hombre. —Ha llegado la hora de abrir ''Los Ojos del Mundo''. No temas, mi niña. Te has convertido en una hermosa mujer. Cuidaré de ti para que no te pase nada.

Al momento de que la luz había vuelto a la normalidad, ambos brujos rápidamente voltearon al otro lado solo para notar que no había nadie en todo el tren.

— ¿De quién era esa voz? —inquirió Niar sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

— No lo sé, pero me gustaría averiguarlo por mis propios medios… —negó Bayonetta admitiendo no saber nada al respecto. — Bueno, salgamos de este tren.

/

 **VIGRID – PLATAFORMA DE LA ESTACION CENTRAL.**

El chico asintió y ambos esperaron a que el tren se detuviera en la parada. Al abrirse la puerta, los dos se bajaron del medio del transporte.

— ¿Asi que… este es el paraíso como dicen? —dijo Bayonetta mirando la estación.

— No lo sé, tú dime. —respondió Niar al respecto.

— Veamos qué es lo que tiene la estación esa. —concluyó la bruja decidida a descubrir los secretos.

Los brujos exploraron toda la zona pasando por un puente hasta llegar a una zona de escáner de rayos verdes, sin embargo, al momento de pasar, una puerta detrás de ellos se cerró pero eso era lo del menos, lo que les llamó la atención era una esfera pegada a un muro, y hacia una tremenda reacción al momento de sentir el poder de los poderes de un o una Umbra.

— Parece que nos dice que lo golpeemos. — asumió Bayonetta.

Tras golpear el muro varias veces, se acceso se abrió para ambos por lo cual pasaron, luego después vieron que la puerta estaba cerrada con candado que solo se podía abrir con una llave especial que estaba en alguna parte de esa habitación.

Los dos se fueron hacia la parte baja de la zona y descubrieron una lápida celestial con cadenas, al quitarle las cadenas, descubrieron esa dicha llave y al momento de subirse, se les toparon unos ángeles monstruo.

— Otra vez esos mosquitos… Parece que necesitan una educación… —declaró Bayonetta preparándose para pelear con sus pistolas en la mano.

— Vamos a ver que podemos a hacer con estas armas nuevos. —dijo Niar sacando su espada.

Los dos brujos se enfrentaron a las criaturas de forma muy frenética, mientras Bayonetta usaba su sexualidad, Niar utilizó su estilo de Breakdance, sin llegar a ser muy sugerente ni portarse como un stripper como su compañera, pero si ser mucho más brutal al igual que ella.

Despues de vencerlos, los dos procedieron ir hacia la dicha puerta para abrirla.

Bayonetta la abrió y pasaron a la siguiente zona avistando unas dos estatuas.

— Mira lo rota que está, pretty boy. —comentó la bruja.

— No parece haberse deteriorado de manera natural, probablemente alguien la destruyó en un ataque de ira. —asumió Niar sacando una teoría.

— Buena teoría, pretty boy. —coincidió Bayonetta justo cuando se creaba un campo de energia con los símbolos celestiales. —Ya hablaremos despues, esos angelitos no nos dejan en paz.

De inmediato los dos les repartieron golpes muy salvajes a los tipos utilizando sus respectivos estilos aventando balas y mutilándolos como a ambos les gustaban a base de balazos y espada.

Niar usaba su espada Ultima Blade para despedazar a los demás a su alrededor, asi como les disparaba mientras utilizaba sus ataques maleficio, Bayonetta también hacia lo suyo tirándoles balas al resto de los ángeles que intentaban matarlos, es asi como si de una química se tratase, ambos acabaron con los últimos enemigos de un solo golpe.

— Esos fueron los últimos. —expresó Niar satisfecho.

— Estuviste excelente, pretty boy. —lo elogió Bayonetta coqueteándole.

— Tu igual. —respondió el brujo ruborizándose un poco por el tono de voz de la mujer.

La estatua que estaba rota fue se reparó sola para luego mostrarles el siguiente mensaje:

''Sabio de Lumen y Bruja de Umbra medirán sus fuerzas en un pulso de poder. El rayo resultante es la prueba a realizar. ''

''Si caminar sobre el agua es tu deseo, pon a prueba tu destreza y esquiva el rayo en un espacio no más ancho que un pelo. ''

— ¿Qué quiere decir el mensaje? —preguntó Niar intrigado.

— Quiere decir que tendremos que esquivar el rayo, ¿estás listo?

— Lo estoy.

Fue asi como Bayoneta y Niar usaron el poder de su cabello para levantar ambas estatuas, y con tan solo tronar los dedos, un rayo les caia por encima cuando justo a tiempo la lograron esquivar y asi activaron el tiempo brujo.

— Vamos, crucemos el agua, pronto. —indicó Bayonetta caminando sobre ella.

Los dos hicieron esa dicha acción hasta llegar a tierra firme, cosa que asombró al joven brujo, era como si caminara en el suelo flotante.

Al llegar a la tierra firme, golpearon la misma esfera hasta que esta se formó una plataforma que los llevaría a subir un piso.

/

 **VIEJO TEMPLO DE VIGRID**

Tras subir por la plataforma, se encontraron en un templo antiguo de Vigrid, caminaron derecho por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala principal en donde se encontraron con Rodin.

— Lo sabía, esta ciudad está repleta de pequeños ayudantes del cielo. Mis colegas de abajo se están poniendo nerviosos. —comenzó el calvo tras surgir del suelo por medio de un portal rojo.

— ¿Quieres decir que…? —le indagó Bayonetta atenta.

— Algunos lugares de este mundo se acercan cada vez más a Paradiso o a Inferno. —respondió Rodin serio. —La porquería de ciudad donde nosotros tres se acerca a ambos; pero esta gente vigridiana tienen un aire especial… están más cerca de Paradiso que cualquiera… Y eso me esta poniendo muy nervioso.

— Asi que es por eso… —dijo Niar pensativo con respecto a sus palabras.

— Ja, éste sería un buen sitio para abrir una tienda y ganarme unos halos. —bromeó Rodin mostrando el dicho objeto. —Este maldito anillo vale una fortuna en mi ciudad. Los veo a ustedes dos con muchísimas ganas de luchar, asi que, si ven alguno de estos, tráiganmelos, yo se los cambiaré.

— Otro que quiere llenarse los bolsillos… Empiezo a entender por qué le caes tan bien a Enzo. — comentó Bayonetta sarcástica.

— Muy graciosa, nena. Dejemos una cosa: las peleas son cosa de ustedes. Yo solo he venido a ver cómo funcionan mis armas. Asi que ni se les ocurra pedirme que les eche una mano. —declaró Rodin afirmándoles que no iba a meterse en sus asuntos de ellos.

— Deja que nosotros te aclaremos otra cosa… —empezó Niar a argumentar esbozando una sonrisa badass.

— El que tu hayas hechos estas armas nos resbala muchísimo, si te interpones en nuestro camino, te… ¿cómo se dice… pretty boy? —sentenció Bayonetta apuntándole con la pistola.

— ''Te vamos a quebrar a balazos''. —concluyó el pelipletado, también luciéndose con su espada.

— Lo que digan, chicos. Lo que ustedes digan. —se despidió Rodin mientras se hundía en el portal rojo.

Y asi fue como los dos pasaron por la puerta que estaba abierta y salieron de templo.

/

 **ESTACION CENTRAL**

Afuera del templo, era como un en donde habia gente relajándose, todo estaba aparentemente tranquilo.

— Asi que esto es Vigrid… ¿eh? —comentó Niar mirando a los alrededores caminando.

— Sip, esto es Vigrid, luce muy cambiado. —respondió Bayonetta al respecto.

Caminaban derecho hasta que al llegar a la fuente, unas flores florecieron y entonces aparecieron unos ángeles monstruos llamados Applaud.

— Esos angelitos necesitan una corrección, ¿no crees? —declaró Niar desenvainando su espada decidido.

— Sentirán unos azotes como a ellos les gustan… —contestó Bayonetta sacando sus pistolas en el mismo estado.

 **[BAYONETTA OST: Mysterious Destiny]**

Sin pensarlo más, cada uno se fue a enfrentar a los ángeles grotescos a su manera, uno de ellos intentó herir a Niar por atrás, pero este reaccionó rápido haciendo una voltereta hacia adelante para activar el tiempo brujo y después hacerle varios cortes sangrientos al tipo.

Realizó varios ataques maleficios contra varios más a su alrededor y entonces realizó un ataque de tortura que consistía en poner una guillotina al monstruo más grande del grupo, entonces soltó la cuchilla y le cortó la cabeza.

Bayonetta por su parte, hacia lo suyo golpeando brutalmente a los demás ángeles como ella sabía hacer, al igual que Niar, la bruja realizó un ataque de tortura invocando a un ataúd para luego meter a uno de los ángeles de una patada y entonces matarlo justo al encerrarlo, creando un baño de sangre masivo por todas partes.

 **[Fin de la canción]**

Luego de acabar con todos, surgió una criatura de gran tamaño llamado Beloved, un tipo gigante al que los dos tenían que enfrentar.

— Este tipo caerá. —expresó Niar determinado.

— Eso no será problema para nosotros. —secundó Bayonetta caminando hacia la criatura.

Fue asi como ambos fueron a romperle el rostro a esa monstruosidad, los dos lo flanqueaban en lo que este intentaba golpearlos a los dos, Niar realizó un ataque maleficio de manera de que ese sujeto se tambaleara y después cayera al suelo debido al otro ataque de esos provenientes de Bayonetta.

Fue tanto golpe que el monstruo ya estaba debilitado cuando Bayonetta invocó un monstruo llamado Gomorrah por medio de un conjuro en idioma enoquiano para ahora si acabar con él haciéndolo pedazos.

— Eso fue muy brutal. —comentó Niar asombrado por la acción.

— Esto es lo que hacemos para castigar a esos angelitos traviesos, pretty boy. —declaró Bayonetta de forma juguetona. —Deberias realizar un conjuro en algun momento.

— Jamas pensé en eso la verdad. —dijo el peliplateado admitiendo jamas haber intentado algo asi tan grande como eso.

— Si quieres te enseño, pero te advierto que será un curso intensivo. —le propuso la bruja en un tono tanto gustoso y coqueto, como siempre.

Niar asintió ante la tentadora oferta de la bruja, no estaría mal aprender nuevas cosas de parte de Bayonetta, quien ya tenía experiencia matando y asesinando ángeles, en pocas palabras, sería su pupilo.

Se metieron a un santuario viejo topándose con la otra horda de ángeles, que fácilmente eliminaron y después de cruzar la puerta, se toparon con esta zona que hizo que ambos tuvieran una visión del pasado.

Bayonetta llevaba un atuendo que llamó la atención del brujo y así viceversa.

— ¿Y esa ropa? —preguntó Niar al ver que habia cambiado de atuendo a uno que le cubria totalmente el cuerpo.

— Tu también cambiaste de ropa, joven brujo. —respondió Bayonetta de la misma manera al ver que el joven llevaba el mismo atuendo, pero en versión masculina.

— ¿Qué estan haciendo ustedes dos? ¡Vámonos! —dijo una chica de atuendos negros mientras corría.

— No sé qué es lo que pasa, pero… —Niar iba a decir algo cuando de pronto se topó el mismo monstruo que habia visto antes. —Tenemos un gran problema.

— Eso parece, ¡ahora a moverse! —indicó Bayonetta en lo que los dos dispararon balas mientras se movían por el lugar evitando ser golpeados por el monstruo.

Se movieron tan rápido como pudieron para intentar ayudarlas, pero esas dos chicas fueron comidas por las dos cabezas de dragón de la misma manera como Niar habia presenciado antes.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Se las comieron! —masculló Niar esquivando las mordidas de ese monstruo.

— ¡No podemos hacer nada para regresarles a la vida! ¡Lo que importa es no dejar que nos convierta en su comida! —expresó Bayonetta defendiéndose de los ataques de ese aquel monstruo.

La criatura de la cabeza al reves y las dos cabezas del dragon intentaba hacer todo para vapulearlos, ya sea morderlos, aplastarlos con las cabezas, o incluso lanzarles varias bolas de fuego.

Tenían una batalla difícil, pero entonces el monstruo se retiró del lugar.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —indagó Niar extrañado por el comportamiento.

— No te confíes, pretty boy. Puede volver. —le indicó Bayonetta conociendo perfectamente el comportamiento de ese monstruo.

Fue asi como los dos volvieron a la realidad, y los dos actuaron de inmediato dirigiéndose hacia donde lucharon contra el monstruo solo para toparse con otro igual de gigante, pero esta vez de aspecto humanoide.

Les intentó dar un manotazo y por poquito les pegaba de si no fuera porque lo esquivaban, entre los dos le daban con todo lo que tenía, de repente el ángel rompió una parte del piso en un intento de tirarlos al vacio, y despues lo lanzó con ellos arriba con el mismo propósito.

— ¡Salta! —exclamó Bayonetta aprovechando que el tiempo estaba lentísimo.

De inmediato saltaron del puente justo antes de que esa cosa se hiciera pedazos al chocar contra la pared con muchísima fuerza, Bayonetta aterrizó haciendo una pose sexy para la foto, mientras Niar lo hizo como cualquier persona haria, poner una mano en el suelo para evitar caer mal.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Bayonetta después de todo casi caer al vacío.

— Si, ese tipo está loco. — afirmó Niar poniéndose de pie.

Los dos se movieron derechito hacia una puerta de un viejo templo, iban a llegar a ella cuando el mismo monstruo resurgió quebrando el piso y entonces tuvieron que regresar por donde iban mientras entre los dos lo cosían a balazos.

Al momento de llegar al lugar hacia donde habían saltado, la criatura destruyó la gran parte de la plataforma dejándolos en riesgo de caer al vacío.

Niar y Bayonetta fueron a golpearlo brutalmente por medio de varios ataques maleficios de cualquier forma posible.

Fue asi como Niar y Bayonetta invocaron a los dos Gomorrahs, en parte gracias a que el Niar mayor le habia dejado ciertas palabras que tenía que decir juntos.

La bestia infernal de Niar era del color plateado y era igual que de Bayonetta, quien esta quitó la mano del monstruo que intentaba tocarla de un manotazo y así acabó con él estrellándolo contra la pared de forma muy brutal creando una gran mancha de sangre en ese lugar.

— Aprendiste muy rápido, ¿no es asi? —dijo la bruja satisfecha por el cometido.

— Podría decirse, creo que el señor Niar me pasó ciertos conjuros sin que yo me diera cuenta. —comentó el joven rascándose la cabeza.

Fue asi como los dos se miraron a los ojos sonriéndose el uno al otro.


	3. Los dos periodistas locos

**DISCLAIMER: Bayonetta y Nier pertenecen a Sega y Square Enix respectivamente, no es de nadie más que de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **/**

 **CAPITULO 2 – LOS DOS PERIODISTAS LOCOS.**

Bayonetta y Niar habian derrotado a un ángel humanoide, se disponían a explorar el lugar cuando las nubes despejaron la luna y fue asi como los dos vieron algo que se aproximaba a toda velocidad, habian dos motos repletas de los ángeles grotescos.

Fue asi, como ya se dieron cuenta de quienes se trataban; eran Kainé y la misteriosa mujer de cabellos rubios platinos las que iban en sus respectivas motos.

— Esas dos… —murmuró Niar luego de esquivar la moto.

— Apuesto a que vinieron a unirse a la fiesta. —asumió la bruja viendo el comportamiento.

Kainé y la rubia realizaron muchas acrobacias con sus propias motos asesinando a la mayoría de los ángeles manejando por las paredes e incluso en el aire.

Dos de ellos pasaron cerca de Bayonetta y Niar, quienes de inmediato los mataron de un balazo en la cabeza.

— Quien iba a decir que nos encontraríamos aquí. — dijo la rubia platino ganándose la atención de los dos brujos.

— ¿Buscan pistas sobre sus pasados? —inquirió Kainé en el mismo tono.

— Me pareces familiar… Y tenemos los mismos poderes… —dijo Bayonetta algo intrigada.

— Yo también digo lo mismo… Pero nos tendrán que disculpar… ¿Acaso nos conocemos? —secundó Niar coincidiendo con la bruja de cabellos negros.

— ¿Mismos poderes? No nos hagan reír. —contestó la rubia platino a secas. —El bañito en el lago te dejó algo oxidada, Bayonetta.

— Eso fue hace 20 años. No es que esté oxidada, es que no he encontrado un verdadero rival que me desafie, ademas ustedes dos son unas excelentes candidatas para eso. —argumentó la bruja caminando un poco de lado.

— ¿Qué dicen, le entran? —les propuso Niar dispuesto.

— Ustedes nos decepcionan. —declaró la rubia platino sosteniendo lo que era el reloj Umbra, al igual que la peliplateada.

— ¿Qué? —dijo el brujo percatándose de que no tenía el objeto consigo mismo.

Bayonetta también se dio cuenta de que les habían arrebatado y ambos saltaron para intentar quitárselos pero ambas fueron rapidas para lanzar los objetos hacia arribas.

Los dos se subieron en las respectivas motos de ambas brujas para intentar dispararles pero de igual manera, evadieron con muchísima eficacia los ataques y agarraron los relojes.

Los cuatro aterrizaron en la plataforma sin problemas.

— No saben lo mucho que hemos esperado este momento… —dijo Kainé en tono burlesco.

— Pero tu Bayonetta, olvidaste tu destino y perdiste los últimos 20 años. —expresó la rubia platino algo decepcionada, para luego devolverles los objetos a los brujos.

— Tienes razón, últimamente estoy teniendo problemas recordando cosas. —reconoció Bayonetta su pérdida de memoria justo al agarrar su reloj. — ¿Por qué no me refrescas la memoria un poco?

— Dos guardianes… ''Los Ojos del Mundo''. —mencionó la rubia platino maquillándose junto con Kainé.

— Son el poder detrás de todo. —secundó la peliplateada haciendo que un recuerdo invadiera la mente de la bruja.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **ACADEMIA DE LAS BRUJAS DE UMBRA**_

 _Todas las estudiantes de las artes oscuras estaban reunidas en el recinto de la academia del clan, entre ellas estaba la mujer rubia parada frente a la que resultaba ser la líder de las brujas de Umbra en momento muy importante._

— _Jeanne, como heredera del clan, ha llegado la hora de demostrar que eres digna de luchar bajo el nombre de Umbra. —declaró la líder. —Elige a tu oponente._

 _Jeanne lanzó un cuchillo justo al lado de la celda en donde Bayonetta estaba encerrada, ya tenía a alguien con quien pelear por el trono._

— _Entonces permítame enfrentarme a la paria. — declaró la mujer decidida._

— _¡No! ¡Está prohibido! ¡Enfrentarte a ella sería una violación de los principios de nuestra fe! —negó la líder regañando a la chica al ver que violaba las reglas._

— _No será la primera vez que nos enfrentemos—declaró Jeanne sorprendiendo a la mujer._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Lucharás contra mí en este lugar sagrado? —le propuso la rubia platino desafiante mirando a su rival._

— _Si te empeñas… Pero espero que me des algo a cambio. —aceptó la bruja dando sus condiciones. —Un muñeco de peluche no estaría mal._

 _ **[Bayonetta OST: Battle for the Umbra Throne]**_

 _Fue entonces como ambas chocaron sus garras y se empezaron a repartir los golpes de una a la otra en todas partes, hasta incluso llegaron a caminar por las paredes._

— _Nada mal para ser una mujer impura. — comentó Jeanne mientras realizaba un ataque maleficio hacia su rival._

— _Todavía no has perdido el toque, ¿eh? —respondió Bayonetta esquivando cada uno de sus ataques y realizando los suyos._

 _La batalla estaba muy bien reñida, las dos brujas se golpearon mutuamente para el asombro de todas las brujas e incluso de la líder._

— _Después de todo jamás ha olvidado a su rival… —pensó la mujer mayor pasmada por las acciones._

 _Bayonetta realizó un ataque maleficio que surgía del suelo llegando a golpear a Jeanne por los aires y después aplicarle una variedad de combos y con un ataque maleficio la mandó al suelo, pero esta no se rendía._

— _No perderé… ¡No perderé contra ti! —sentenció Jeanne poniéndose de pie._

— _¡Tampoco yo! — respondió Bayonetta cargando contra ella para asi chocar los puños con una fuerza estruendosa que hizo temblar todo el lugar._

 _Ninguna de las dos se dejaba ganar con facilidad, ambas querían heredar el trono del clan de las Umbra a cualquier costo, pero fue entonces cuando Bayonetta, de alguna manera llegó a derrotar a Jeanne ganando la lucha, o eso era lo que se pensaba…_

 _ **[Fin de la cancion]**_

/

 _En cuanto a Niar, estaba con Kainé luchando contra un monstruo, solo que este no tenía la capacidad del combate por lo que ella le salvaba el trasero varias veces, como la vez que casi lo mataba un gran jabalí gigante y esa fue la vez que la dicha bruja de umbra apareció._

— _¡Nier! —se escuchó la voz de la mujer apareciendo justo a tiempo a patearle fuerte a esa monstruosidad._

— _Ka-Kaine…_

— _¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir por estos lugares solo?! —lo regañó la chica mientras combatía contra ese monstruo._

— _Lo-Lo siento… —titubeó el chico asustado alejándose del lugar._

— _No importa… ¡Lo importantes es que he llegado a tiempo para vencer a esa cosa! —sentenció Kainé en lo que repartía golpes contra ese animal._

 _Niar en ese momento tenía 17 años cuando pasó eso, y fue entonces cuando la mujer hizo una invocación infernal acabando con el monstruo para el asombro._

 _/_

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Bayonetta y Niar volvieron en si tras descubrir una parte de sus recuerdos y los nombres de esas chicas.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el brujo absorto al igual que la otra.

— Acabo de recordar algo… —respondió Bayonetta afirmando ante la pregunta. —Jeanne, era Jeanne la que estuvo aquí hace unos momentos… — ¿Y tu? ¿Ya recordaste algo?

— Si… Siento como si Kainé y yo nos conociéramos durante toda la vida… Y además he descubierto mi verdadera identidad… Me llamaban… Nier. —declaró Niar para la sorpresa de la bruja.

— ¿Nier? ¿Es este tu nombre verdadero?

— Lo es… Lo acabo de descubrir… —afirmó el mencionado asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Bueno… Algo es algo, ¿no crees, pretty boy?

Fue entonces cuando ambos brujos obtuvieron una nueva habilidad que toda, o todo brujo de Umbra poseía, pasearse por las paredes, y la usaron para caminar sobre ella.

— ¿Estás segura de que esa tal Jeanne y tu habían luchado juntas en la academia de las brujas o algo asi? —la interrogó el peliplateado.

— Algo, ella y yo hemos sido rivales durante ese tiempo que estuvimos en ese lugar. —afirmó Bayonetta sin poder recordar nada más. —Y creo que amigas también.

Despues de caminar por las paredes, la luna se ocultó entre las nubes y eso provocó que ambos cayeran de la pared y aterrizaran en tierra firme.

— ¿Qué lo que pasó? —preguntó Niar al ver que su poder desapareció de repente.

— Parece que solo podemos usarlo cuando la luz de la luna está a todo lo que da. —explicó Bayonetta comprendiendo el motivo.

Sin más abrieron la puerta de una patada para luego meterse a las calles de Vigrid a plena luz del día.

— Vaya… Primero se hizo de noche y luego se hizo de dia… ¿Qué loco, no? —comentó Niar al respecto.

— Asi es la vida, pretty boy. Aquí en Vigrid pasa de todo… —argumentó Bayonetta el motivo.

Mientras exploraban el área, unas dos personas encapuchadas corrían huyendo de lo que eran unas fuerzas de seguridad.

— ¡No te detengas, Yonah! —indicó un hombre en ese estado.

— ¡Si tan solo no hubieras alertado a la policía, Luka! —le reclamaba la mencionada molesta.

— ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que la policía tenía problemas con la gente de fuera?! —replicó el hombre también molesto.

— ¡Deténganse, par de imbéciles! —les gritaron unos policías persiguiéndolos.

Ambos encapuchados doblaron a la izquierda perdiendo con éxito a la policía, seguían corriendo cuando chocaron con una mujer y un hombre por accidente y eso los hizo parar en seco.

Fue entonces cuando ambos decidieron actuar como unos valientes aventureros románticos quitándose la capucha revelando así sus rostros; Luka llevaba unos cabellos cafes con una cola de caballo, mientras que Yonah llevaba unos cabellos blancos sueltos para el deleite de ambas personas.

— ¿Ustedes creen en el destino? —expresó Luka actuando como todo un caballero frente a la chica.

— El destino une a las personas… — dijo Yonah en tono seductor ruborizando al chico.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron los dos policías intentando agarrarlos cuando estos se apartaron haciendo que se cayeran.

— El destino nos ha unido, y jamás nos separará. —declaraba el pelicafé en ese mismo estado cuando no se percata de lo que habia detrás y los dos se caen al suelo, pero de inmediato se levantaron.

Los dos les lanzaron unas rosas a los jóvenes para su sorpresa.

— Vámonos, Yonah. Esos polis no nos dejarán de perseguir si no nos escondemos. —indicó Luka mientras emprendían la huida.

— ¡Dije que se detuvieran! ¡Estamos autorizados para usar la fuerza letal si es necesario! —les advirtieron los policías.

Luka y Yonah corrieron tan lejos como pudieron para luego asi usar unos ganchos que los colgaron en la pared de tal manera de que la policía los perdiera de vista, para la suerte de los dos.

— Que idiotas… —dijo la peliblanca en tono de burla.

— Ahora si que ya sabes usar un gancho, ¿eh? —rio el pelicafé en el mismo tono.

— Pues claro, sino, ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir? —comentó Yonah mientras los dos bajaban.

— No por nada somos un buen equipo, ¿eh? —declaró Luka en tono casual. — ¡Hasta nunca, policías!

Entonces un extraño viento con un pétalo blanco les llamó la atención de ambos, pero no cualquiera.

— ¿Qué fue esa flor? —preguntó la peliblanca curiosa.

— Es la flor de Cirey, agua de colonia. Que aroma a flores tan maravilloso… —explicó el pelicafé sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de los dos brujos que caminaban por el lugar. —Con ligeros matices de romero. En el lenguaje de las flores, el romero simboliza el recuerdo…

— Ya veo… recuerdo haber visto eso en una florería… —comentó Yonah sin darse cuenta ni siquiera de que Niar estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

— La verdad es que no se identifica mucho con alguien, ¿Qué se llama Bayonetta, verdad? —declaró Luka quitándose el atuendo de los Vigridianos y mostrando su verdaderas ropas.

En el espejo se veía a los dos brujos detrás de ellos en lo que ambos intentaban tomarles una fotografía, pero el balazo de sus respectivas pistolas los asustó y los molestó a los dos.

— ¡Mierda! ¡¿Quieren dejar de hacer eso, por favor?! —masculló Luka molesto por la acción de los dos.

— ¡Casi me vuelas la oreja, idiota! —secundó Yonah en ese mismo estado refiriéndose a Niar.

— Ponerle un micro a Enzo no fue mala idea. —comentó Bayonetta caminando alrededor de los dos junto con su compañero. — Y como están aquí, supongo que no era el único.

Al sentir como la bruja le tocaba el hombro, Luka se sobresaltó y se alejó un milímetro.

— Madre mía como creciste, ¿eh pimpollito? —expresó Bayonetta usando su tono juguetón, poniendo más nervioso al pelicafé.

— No soy tu mascota, brujilla… Me llamo Luka… —replicó el pelicafé a secas.

— Con que tienes un compañero, ¿eh? Gatita. —expresó Niar en tono gracioso, para la molestia de la peliblanca.

— No pienso ser tu mascota, brujo pervertido… Mi nombre es Yonah. — Un nombre que será mejor que no lo olviden.

Los dos tumbaron a los dos chicos haciendo que un letrero por poco les cayera encima.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Muévete! — siseó Luka apartándose junto con la chica justo antes de ser gravemente golpeados.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esperen! —exclamó Yonah molesta.

— ¡No pueden huir de nosotros así nada más! —secundó Luka enojado. — ¡Sé lo que vi aquel día! ¡Y estoy seguro de que ese loco que está contigo fue tu cómplice!

/

Fue asi como Luka recordaba aquel momento cuando un buzo, que resultó ser el padre de Luka encontró un ataúd antiguo en el fondo de ese lago, al momento de tocarlo, surgió una gran luz del lugar y fue asi como Bayonetta despertó, flotando junto con el padre del chico, quien observaba con horror como aparentemente estaba siendo despedazado por la bruja.

— ¡Padre, no! — gritó Luka al verlo ser asesinado de esa forma.

Nadie se percataba de que Niar, habia visto algo que Luka no, había una figura que realizaba esa atrocidad… Y podría no ser Bayonetta como el chico pensaba.

/

— Lo sé todo sobre su especie, mis compañeros se reian de mi por perseguir los cuentos de hadas… entre otras cosas… ¡Pero sé que son reales! Y Yonah fue la única que creyó en mí. —declaró Luka determinado a desenmascarar a los dos.

— ¡Y sabemos la verdad! —secundó la mencionada mostrando la misma postura.

De repente, aparecieron más ángeles detrás de ellos, fue asi como a Luka y Yonah les pareció familiar ese olor.

— Ese aroma… Ese mismo aroma que olí el dia que mi padre fue asesinado… —asumió Luka mostrando seguridad.

— Lo cual significa… —secundó Yonah segura.

— ¡Que estan cerca, brujos! — Luka terminó apuntando hacia adelante con los dedos junto con su compañera, solo para sobresaltarse al oir los disparos dirigidos a los monstruos.

— Les contaremos un secreto, pimpollos. —comenzó a argumentar la bruja.

— Que no nos llamen asi. —replicó Yonah fastidiada.

Los dos intentaban no ser golpeados por las cosas invisibles, justo al mirar al espejo, Niar lo voló en pedazos al hacer un disparo para evitar ser vistos.

— Tendrán que entrenar sus sentidos de olfato… Este perfume no lleva el romero… El romero ahuyenta a los demonios. —declaró la bruja en su usual tono sensual dispuesta a enfrentar a los ángeles. — Niar… ¿Les hacemos una demostración?

— A ver si con eso aprenden de nosotros. —accedió el brujo dispuesto.

 **[NieR: Replicant/Gestalt 15 Nightmares & Arrange Tracks OST: Song of the Ancients / Lost Androids Mixuxux]**

Sin más preámbulos, Niar y Bayonetta se lanzaron contra los ángeles traviesos de forma como sabían hacer, el peliplateado se encargó de los demas atrayéndolos hacia el mientras que Bayonetta hizo lo suyo, Luka y Yonah tuvieron que alejarse lo mas lejos para salir lastimados de ese enfrentamiento.

Un ángel humanoide gigante apareció enfrente de Niar y este por medio de un conjuro le lanzó un auto provocando que se cayera al suelo noqueado y en pleno tiempo brujo le daba varios golpes terminando con un ataque de maleficio.

El humanoide terminó huyendo mientras se subia por el edificio, pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto y asi se entretuvo matando a los demas ángeles haciéndolos sangrar por medio de su espada y algunos ataques de tortura bien brutales...

 **[Bayonetta OST: Mysterious Destiny]**

Bayonetta hacía lo propio con esos traviesos ángeles haciéndoles teasing y usando su sexualidad para ganar ventaja sobre sus enemigos y sobre todo de los gigantes, a quien los terminó derrotando de forma muy sanguinaria, como toda una bruja de Umbra sabe hacer a base de balazos y la brutalidad de sus habilidades maléficas.

 **[Fin de la canción]**

Luka y Yonah se quedaron parados en medio de la calle con la gente caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Solo corren tan rápido porque huyen de algo o alguien; ¡De nosotros! —exclamó el pelicafé.

— ¡Pero no podrán escapar de nosotros por siempre! ¡Porque los vamos a atrapar, malditos locos! —sentenció Yonah mostrando determinación.

— Vamos, Yonah, esos tipos no pueden estar muy lejos… —concluyó Luka usando su gancho para irse de aquí.

La chica asintió y ambos se retiraron del lugar dejando preocupados a ambos brujos.

— Nos odian esos tipos, ¿eh? —murmuró Niar en ese estado.

— Asi parece, pero lo mejor será no hacer caso a eso. —sugirió Bayonetta ante las palabras de su compañero.

— Buena idea. —concluyó el peliplateado decidido a no pensar en las palabras de los dos.

Los dos exploraron las calles de Vigrid por los alrededores, después giraron hacia un callejón en donde habia un tranvía pasando por ahí, pero hubo otra que se descarrilló y que iba a toda velocidad.

— ¡Salta! —eclamó Bayonetta mientras los dos hacían un gran brinco para evitar ser arrollados.

Luego de que el tranvía chocara, de la nada salieron unos seres celestiales llamados Enchant.

Sin dar lugar a dudas, los dos brujos los combatieron hasta hacerlos añicos y continuar con su travesía.

Y justo cuando llegaban a una plaza, volvieron a salir los mismos tipos con intenciones de atacarlos, a pesar de todo, Bayonetta y Niar se las arreglaron para abatirlos a todos, pero de la nada aparecieron los dos ángeles humanoides gigantes.

— ¡Yo me encargo de este, tu ve por el otro! —indicó el peliplateado mientras cargaba hacia el ángel.

Bayonetta asintió en lo que se iba por el otro, y asi fue como los dos les repartieron una buena golpiza hacia los seres angelicales pero grotescos monstruos de distintas maneras, hasta que al final ambos invocaron a sus respectivos monstruos infernales que terminaron despedazando a los gigantones.

— Ese tipo no dejaba de dar lata… —dijo Niar tras finalmente abatir al monstruo.

— Ni que lo digas, pretty boy. — respondió Bayonetta de la misma manera. —Sigamos explorando.

Los dos brujos siguieron mirando por los alrededores de las calles de Vigrid, hasta llegar a un viejo santuario, cuando de pronto, se escuchó un ruido ambiguo.

— ¿No escuchaste algo? —preguntó Bayonetta parando en seco.

— Si, me pareció haber oído algo, ¿Qué hay de ti? — afirmó Niar viendo alrededor del santuario, para luego mirar que aparentemente no habia nadie.

Los dos no se percataban, de que habian dos personas vagando por el lugar pero si lograron oir sus pasos.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! — dijo Bayonetta sospechando de sus presencias.

— Muéstrense si se atreven. — secundó Niar desenvainado su espada.

Los dos se posicionaron para llamarles la atencion, pero los dos seres los traspasaron sin problemas para el asombro.

— Ya está bien, es mejor hacernos visibles para ahora si llamarles la atención. —indicó la bruja creando el portal Umbra, por el cual los dos cruzaron.

Fue asi, que los dos ya dieron con las personas que resultaron ser una linda niña de los cabellos negros, y un adolescente de un peinado peliplateado al estilo anime con atuendo mas o menos igual que al del brujo.

— Nos hemos cansado de jugar a las escondidas, amiguitos. —les comentó Bayonetta apuntándoles con el arma del tobillo. — ¿Solo una niña?

— Y un adolescente… —secundó Niar bajando el arma por lo mismo viendo al chico. — ¿Qué hacen corriendo en Vigrid?

— ¿Qué es lo que llevan puesto los dos en un lugar como este? —los interrogaba Bayonetta cuando de pronto otro recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

Dentro de la academia, se miraba a una pequeña Bayonetta estando cerca de una mujer encerrada dentro de una celda que resultaba ser su madre cantándole una clase de una cancion como forma de tranquilizarla.

Niar por su parte, estaba en la cama con un hombre del mismo aspecto que él sentado en una silla contándole un cuento de las brujas de Umbra.

— Papa, ¿es cierto que un hombre puede formar parte del clan de los Umbra? —preguntó el chico curioso.

— Depende, hijo, generalmente no acepta hombres en el clan, salvo que son casos especiales. —respondió el padre con una cálida sonrisa. — Como yo en este caso.

— Entonces… ¿Podré unirme a las brujas?

— Quien sabe hijo, pero si tienes suerte, entonces sí.

Ya cuando volvieron a la realidad, los dos chicos habían desaparecido de la vista.

— Bayonetta… Esos chicos se fueron. —le avisó Niar al no verlos por ningún lado.

— Ya me di cuenta… Son muy rápidos para escabullirse. —respondió la bruja tras enterarse.

Justo cuando los buscaban, un portal celestial apareció revelando un dragón que les llamó la atencion a los dos, y fue asi como otro recuerdo les invadió la mente.

 **/**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _En la plena guerra de clanes, el dicho monstruo de dos cabezas había llegado cerca del santuario de las Umbra a lanzar una fuerte advertencia._

— _Los ''Ojos del Mundo''… los dos guardianes… ¡Lo que una vez poseyó el clan de las brujas, ahora será nuestro!_

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Bayonetta mostró una faceta seria al momento de reconocer a ese dragón, Niar también estaba determinado a que esa cosa si viniera abajo.

— Ese angelito no saldrá con vida de esto… —declaró la bruja cruzando el portal junto con su compañero.

Lo fueron a golpear entre los dos teniendo cuidado de no ser mordidos, ya que esa monstruosidad era muy fuerte.

Después de durar varios minutos golpeándolo, el dragón destruyó una parte del edificio y de la nada el otro dragón apareció con el mismo propósito.

— Otro dragón apareció. —declaró Niar posando sus ojos en esa criatura para después combatirla.

Y asi que como ambos brujos se enfrentaron a sus respectivos enemigos hasta que uno de los dragones lanzó el trozo del edificio y asi ambos lanzaron unas bolas de fuego dirigidos a los brujos en un intento de matarlos, pero Bayonetta tenía un plan.

— Pretty boy, échame una mano con esto. —propuso la bruja en lo que el tiempo se habia alentado por un rato.

— ¿Cómo?

— Daremos una vuelta este lugar y asi los noquearemos. ¡Andando!

Fue así como ambos brujos agarraron el edificio con muchísima fuerza dando varias vueltas y en ese preciso momento, lo lanzaron con muchísima fuerza haciendo que chocara contra las bolas de fuego y así entre el humo los dos se lanzaran en caída libre hacia el suelo, aunque eso sí, ambos se habían separado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


End file.
